L'Amours des Enfants
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Chibi Heero and Chibi Relena, how kawaii! Their first meeting that neither remembers. (It is in English)


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did, but I don't, what a shame.

****

L'Amours des Enfants

Love of the Children

__

With great expectations, humans leave Earth to form space colonies. The year is After Colony 185. With the Earth's Sphere Alliance gaining military power over the colonies, five children are selected as part of a secret operation. They will be not so much raised as trained. Trained to be pilots of the mobile suits called Gundams.

The first child selected was a five-year-old orphan. He was quiet and withdrawn, but most importantly, if something were to happen to him, no one would miss him. The boy's "caretaker," the one who was in the process of designing a mobile suit to fit the boy's mind, told the child to call him Dr. J. After a short, awkward period, the boy was given a code name to fit his new life. From that time on, he was to be called Heero Yuy. 

Heero excelled in his training deep in a laboratory on Colony L1. It was soon apparent this boy could be taught all of the qualifications to be the perfect soldier. Unfortunately, he was just a very young child still, and there were things children need that a solitary engineering genius could not provide. Thus, Heero was not given proper schooling, a family life, or even a single friend, until one faithful day the child soon expelled from his memory.

**********************

"Daddy! Look at me!"

When most children want their parents utmost attention, they feel they are doing something spectacular. When Relena Dorlan cried out, she was trying to prove to herself that her father was not ignoring her. But he never looked up.

_Daddy's always too busy,_ Relena thought to herself, pouting, and squeezing her teddy bear in frustration. It was her first real trip to outer space, and her father was too engrossed in his work to notice his daughter._ It's not fair._

Before long, Relena found herself wondering if her daddy would notice if she disappeared. She figured he wouldn't, but there was only one way to be sure. And Relena wandered off on her own.

She was five years old, and in a scary new place, and before long, she was hopelessly lost. She wandered through the colony, passing people she'd never met and building she'd never seen. She was frightened and wanted to find her way back to her daddy, but didn't know the direction she had come from. She frowned to herself. Her daddy should have know she was gone by now. Her eyes teared and she began to cry. She closed her eyes and blindly ran, not stopping either until her eyes could no longer produce the tears. She was even worse off now, in a dark alley, and she had even less of an idea where she had come from now. Relena looked around, there was very little light in the alley and she could just see a door. Curious, she stood on her tip-toes and opened it, her fear being momentarily forgotten. She walked in. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, and it didn't look like people had populated this place for a long time. It was dark, cold and empty. There was little furniture and it all looked uncomfortable. Relena turned to leave, but could no longer find the door. She fell to her knees, hugging her teddy bear and cried.

"Who are you?"

Relena looked up. A boy about her age, with deep blue eyes and brown hair stood above her peering over the edge of a catwalk.

"I'm Relena," she answered, "and I'm lost. Will you help me find my daddy?"

"Okay. I don't think Dr. J would be happy if he found someone else here." The boy jumped off the catwalk, fell about fifteen feet and landed neatly on his feet before Relena. She stood up and sniffed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The boy hesitated before answering "Heero."

Heero took Relena's hand and led to her towards the door, back to the alley.

"Heero? Heero, where are you?" came an impatient voice. "Heero, we still have a lot more to do today." Dr. J rounded the corner and found his young ward with an unfamiliar child. "Who the hell is that?" he sputtered.

Relena dropped her teddy, fell to her knees and threw her arms around Heero's waist, afraid of the man with a claw for a hand. Her eyes squeezed shut again, tears once more forming at the edges. Heero tucked his chin over Relena's head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Heero looked up at Dr. J with a small frown.

"You scared her."

"Heero, what is she doing here, and who is she?"

Relena turned her head, opened one eye, and soon closed it again.

"She's lost," Heero explained. "She said her name's 'Relena.'"

Dr. J bent down to be eye-level with Relena. "Well, Miss Relena," he said, "I think we'd better find your home."

Relena opened her eyes. "I live on Earth, I came to outer space with my daddy."

"Well, then, we'd better find your daddy," Dr. J said kindly, and Relena wasn't quite as scared of his claws as before, but she didn't let go of Heero, nor did he let go of her.

"Yeah," Relena said, "I want to find my daddy."

Dr. J pulled her away from Heero and carried Relena out of his lab, back up to the higher, domestic level of the space colony. He left her at police station, reasoning her father would file a missing children report, and she would be soon reunited with her family. 

When Dr. J returned to the lab, he found Heero standing in the same spot he'd been in when Relena had been taken away from him. In his arms, he held Relena's teddy bear.

Heero looked at Dr. J with the innocent eyes of a five-year-old.

"Why did you take her away?"

Dr. J responded by similarly taking the toy away from Heero and told him they had to continue training.

**********************

Once Relena had been returned to the safety of her father's arms, he'd booked flight back to Earth, his daughter was far too young for periodic trips off the planet, he should have know that. Later, on the shuttle back home, he had asked his daughter where she had been, and she replied in a quiet voice "With Heero..."

**********************

Both children forgot each other before long, as not too many people remember what happens to them when they are five. And thought Dr. J kept his eye on the princess of the Sanq Kingdom after that day, neither Heero and Relena had no way of knowing they'd meet again.

**********************

Author Notes: My first GW fic! I think Chibi Relena and Chibi Heero are cute. This story was inspired by the cutest pic I drew of Chibi Heero and Chibi Relena hugging.


End file.
